Castelo de Areia
by ThaisMedeiros
Summary: Louis Weasley era um aborto e ao longo dos anos construiu uma muralha envolta de si mesmo. Na véspera de seu aniversário, uma conversa com o pai faz todas suas defesas desmoronarem.


**CASTELO DE AREIA**

.

.

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas! Tudo bem? Bom, eu amo escrever sobre abortos e sempre imaginei o Louis como um deles. Os personagens pertencem a J. e essa história não possuí nenhum fim lucrativo.

Espero que gostem! 3

.

.

O garoto observava as ondas indo e voltando atentamente, enquanto sentia a areia nos pés. Desde pequeno, Louis Weasley era fascinado pelo mar. Havia algo na forma como ele alternava os períodos de calmaria e ressaca que o encantava. Como se estivesse vendo uma antítese se materializar. Algo lindo, metafórico, mágico.

Crescer em uma praia sempre fora algo que o rapaz adorava. Gostava da paz que o lugar emanava e de ter um refúgio sempre que as irmãs começavam a discutir por alguma questão banal. Victoire e Dominique eram extremamente escandalosas e tagarelas, Louis, por sua vez era um poço de introspecção e um amante incondicional da calmaria. Ainda assim, há quem diga que pessoas silenciosas têm mentes barulhentas e com o Weasley não era diferente.

Havia momentos em que sentia que iria enlouquecer. Daria tudo por um pouco de silêncio verdadeiro, para conseguir parar de pensar mesmo que por um único instante. Era irônico como todos que o conheciam o julgavam tão calmo, quando vivia em uma guerra interna infinita. Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto do mar. Se enxergava naquela falsa paz.

Naquela tarde, contudo, estava apenas tentando fugir da mãe. Fleur Weasley podia ser muito teimosa quando queria alguma coisa e o rapaz já estava cansado da discussão que vinham tendo desde a noite anterior. Louis odiava conflitos e a necessidade de defender seu ponto de vista veementemente o deixava esgotado. Além disso, a mãe tinha mania de querer falar sobre emoções e não havia nada que o garoto odiasse mais do que aquilo.

Fechou os olhos e se deitou na areia, tentando aproveitar aquele raro momento de paz (ou quase isso). Passou tanto tempo imerso em suas questões, que só percebeu que alguém se aproximara quando sentiu um corpo sentado ao lado do seu. Abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto cheio de cicatrizes do pai observando o horizonte. Suspirou, se sentando. O silêncio durou alguns minutos.

— Sua mãe está preocupada com você. — Bill disse, finalmente se voltando para o filho.

— A mãe se preocupa demais. — o garoto comentou, revirando os olhos.

— Faz parte do pacote quando se tem filhos. — o homem deu de ombros, fazendo o menino esboçar um meio sorriso.

— Eu estou bem, pai. Só não gosto de aniversários.

— Eu sei, mas você não pode culpar sua mãe por querer comemorar a data.

O adolescente fez uma careta involuntária. Havia seis anos que ignorava seus aniversários e não tinha nenhuma intenção de alterar o comportamento.

— Você faz 17 anos amanhã. Isso é importante! — Bill insistiu.

— Talvez para vocês bruxos... — o loiro retrucou, sem coragem de encarar o pai. Haviam chegado ao ponto principal. Louis era um aborto e aniversários o lembravam da carta de Hogwarts que nunca veio, do dia que sua vida saiu dos trilhos e que percebeu que nunca iria se encaixar.

— Então, é sobre isso? — o ruivo indagou.

— Eu não gosto de aniversários, só isso. Ninguém fica atormentando a Vic por se recusar a comemorar o dela.

— É diferente, você sabe. — 02 de maio sempre seria um dia complicado para os Weasley.

— Talvez. — o menino deu de ombros, ainda sem encarar o pai. — Só não entendo a razão de isso ter se tornado tão importante para vocês.

— Porque não é só isso. Você se isola, está sempre quieto, se esquivando das conversas e empurrando todo mundo para longe.

— Eu gosto de ficar sozinho. — de certa forma, era verdade, mas o garoto não sabia se realmente gostava da solidão, ou se havia apenas se convencido daquilo.

Bill enviou um sorriso fraco ao filho.

— Quando você era criança odiava ficar sozinho e podia ser mais tagarela que Dominique e Victoire juntas.

— Só que eu não sou mais criança, pai. — Louis passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquela conversa o estava deixando esgotado. Havia bloqueado suas emoções e construído uma barreira há muito tempo, era mais fácil dessa forma, no entanto, as bases da sua muralha eram frágeis como um castelo de areia e ele não estava preparado para vê-la ruir.

— Eu conheço você, Louis. Talvez tenha herdado de mim essa sua mania de guardar tudo para si mesmo. Por ser o filho mais velho sempre achei que devia me virar sozinho, mas isso pode nos enlouquecer.

— Você não entende, pai. Ninguém entende! — o garoto finalmente voltou os olhos para o homem. Sentia que estava prestes a se afogar, vinha nadando contra seus problemas, medos e inseguranças há muito tempo, mas não sabia se ainda possuía forças para continuar a lutar contra a corrente.

— Então explique!

— Essa é a questão, você nunca vai entender. Você é um herói de guerra, um bruxo incrível, alguém que sobreviveu a um ataque de lobisomem. Você é o filho exemplar, o irmão com que sempre se pode contar, um profissional excelente e um ótimo marido. Você sempre teve sucesso em tudo o que tentou, eu sou só um aborto. — o adolescente deixou que as palavras saíssem, mas ainda reprimia as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

Bill sentiu o estômago se contorcer. Ver um filho sofrer era o pior tipo de tortura já inventada. Lá estava o seu garoto em agonia e ele não sabia o que fazer. Infelizmente, filhos não vinham com manual de instruções.

— Louis, magia não é o mais importante da vida... — começou, mas foi interrompido pelo loiro.

— Eu nem estou falando de magia, pai. Não me importo em não fazer feitiços, ou ir a Hogwarts, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas. O problema é que eu não sou um bruxo, mas não sou um trouxa. Estou no meio caminho. Tenho um pé em cada mundo, mas não faço parte de nenhum. Nunca vou me encaixar de verdade em qualquer um deles. Nunca vou me encaixar em lugar algum. Sou um peixe fora d'água e sempre vou ser. — uma lágrima escapou por seu olho e ele a limpou violentamente.

Bill segurou sua mão.

— Não há problemas em chorar, Louis.

— Tem sim. Porque se eu deixar as lágrimas livrem, sinto que vou desmoronar. — admitiu.

Castelos de areia podem parecer grandiosos, mas quando desmoronam é de uma única vez, sem avisos prévios, ou chances de reparo.

O pai lhe enviou um sorriso triste.

— Há momentos na vida em que precisamos desmoronar. Só assim é possível construir algo novo.

— Não sei se consigo construir qualquer coisa nova.

— Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho. — Bill disse, abraçando o garoto, que tentou resistir por alguns segundos, mas acabou se rendendo ao abraço e às lágrimas. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, tão pouco se importava. Havia se assegurada de manter distância por tanto tempo que nem percebeu como sentia falta de demonstrações de afeto.

Quando finalmente se separaram, o garoto apoiou a cabeça nos ombros do pai e eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, observando o mar.

— Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer com a minha vida, pai. — admitiu, quebrando a calmaria.

O homem voltou a encará-lo.

— Eu sei que nós vamos encontrar um caminho. Juntos. Mas você pode começar deixando sua mãe fazer aquela festa de aniversário...

— Como isso vai ajudar? — o rapaz indagou.

— Talvez faça com que você finalmente entenda que não está sozinho nisso, que há pessoas que te amam e aceitam do jeito que você é. Pessoas que têm orgulho de você e se sentem gratas por você fazer parte de suas vidas.

O garoto não foi capaz de conter o sorriso. Tudo ainda era uma confusão, mas ele se sentia incrivelmente mais leve.

— Obrigado, pai.

— Então, o que me diz sobre aquela festa? — o ruivo perguntou divertido.

Louis deu de ombros, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Tudo bem, mas não deixa a mãe convidar muita gente.

O pai riu.

— Tem certeza?

— Aparentemente 17 é importante.

Bill passou o braço envolta dos ombros do garoto, o trazendo para mais perto e depositou um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Pai e filho ficaram ali, observando as ondas e conversando sobre trivialidades por muito tempo. E pela primeira vez em anos, Louis Weasley finalmente se sentiu em paz e parte de algum lugar.

.

.

 **N/F:** Bom, eu amei muito escrever isso, já que sou apaixonada pelo Bill e o Louis. Não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que tenham gostado!

Se quiserem compartilhem comigo o que acharam! ;D

Beijinhos...

Thaís


End file.
